Fifty States of Smash
by Silver Grizzly
Summary: Just a random thought I had when thinking about all the different attacks All Might has used over the series. May or may not be a one shot.
1. Detroit is not a state, All Might

"All Might, you do know Detroit is not a state, right?" Izuku Midoriya once asked his mentor while they were eating lunch together in the staff lounge, as they did once a week, assuming U.A. had not been attacked by villains or something.

"Eh?!" The hero known as All Might coughed up a spray of blood in surprise. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah, well, it's just that you name all your moves after American states, except for that one, and I always wondered-"

Sensing that this could go on for quite some time, All Might decided to interrupt. "Young Midoriya, you're muttering too much again."

"S-sorry..."

"You do raise a valid point however. Yes, I am well aware that Detroit is not a state, but rather a city. And before you ask, no, I do not have a Smash for every state."

"Oh..."

All Might looked at his crestfallen student with some amusement. "You sound disappointed, young Midoriya."

"It's just that... I know most heroes only have one or two ultimate moves, but I always thought that you being the greatest hero would have many more... I know fifty is a lot, but-"

To Midoriya's surprise, All Might burst into laughter. "AHAHAHA! Ah, you misunderstand as always, young Midoriya. It is the power of One For All that gives me the strength and power for each and every one of my moves to be like an ultimate attack!"

Midoriya's eyes lit up. "So what you mean is that every smash is an ultimate move?"

"Yes and no, in a manner of speaking." All Might took a sip of tea from a cup that was dwarfed by his massive hand. "I try to make it such that every Smash is a finishing move, so that I can end every conflict as quickly as possible and save as many people as possible. However, I do not really consider any one of them particularly unique enough to be considered an ultimate move."

"But if you tried to," Midoriya persisted. "Could you think of an ultimate move?"

"Probably." All Might shrugged. "But I doubt I would need to. Except for perhaps All for One, I probably wouldn't even need one, and I doubt he'll show up again in my lifetime."


	2. Florida Smash, or Toshi's 21st Birthday

"Toshi, I have a bad feeling about this." David Shields gripped the sides of his seat tightly as their vehicle bounced down the road. Quite literally, in fact. David was quite certain that the food truck had gone airborne for a few seconds upon cresting the last hill.

"NONSENSE!" Toshinori Yagi laughed, his blue eyes twinkling madly as he pulled the steering wheel to the side. The truck actually leaned to one side, the tires on the left side of the vehicle lifting off the ground for a heart-stopping moment before crashing back to the asphalt and creating a new pothole in the street. "I HAVE THE COMBINED POWER OF GENERATIONS OF HEROES WITHIN ME, AND YOU ARE THE SMARTEST MAN I KNOW! NOTHING COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!"

David whimpered as his best friend pulled the food truck into another gut-wrenching turn. Speed was nothing new to him, his red race car could break Mach 3 easily, and Toshi had on occasion picked him bodily and launched them off the ground with his immense strength, but this was a new kind of terrifying. After all, they were both usually sober when moving at high speeds.

And to think the night had started off so well. Toshi had just turned twenty-one, and the two had decided to celebrate by going out for a drink. Of course, the straight-laced Toshinori had never consumed alcohol before in his life, and David wasn't much better, having only come of age himself a month prior. Two young men, inexperienced when it came to drinking, with super-strength and immense intellect added into the mix, was a surefire recipe for disaster.

Sometime after the tenth shot, Toshinori had decided that he was hungry, and David, being the good friend that he was, wasn't about to let the inebriated exchange student wander off on his own. So the two of them had left the bar in search of sustenance, and come across a food truck advertising mac and cheese on its side. Perfect.

Except for some reason, the food truck had been found in a junkyard. Looking back later, David would wonder how the two of them had ended up there in the first place. In any case, as expected of a food truck found in a junkyard, there was no food to be found inside. Unexpectedly however, the vehicle still had half a tank full of gas. To the starving and drunk Toshinori, there had been only one course of action.

"PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA!" Toshinori Yagi whooped, shouting his high school motto into the night air as the food truck sailed down the street towards a McDonalds. David sighed a breath of relief, at least this harrowing journey would soon come to a close. He was pretty sure that all his drunkenness had been scared out of him. Then he noticed a strange sight.

"Toshi, look!" David pointed at a bank just beyond the McDonalds. The wall had suddenly exploded into rubble, and a large lizard-man could be seen inside the vault, holding sacks of cash. "That villain is robbing the bank!"

A loud laugh burst forth from Toshinori Yagi's mouth, startling David. "THEN WE MUST STOP THE VILLAIN!"

David had not thought it possible, but the food truck accelerated even more, tumbling toward the hole in the side of the bank. "Wait, Toshi what are you-"

"FLORIDA SMASH!" All Might cheered as he leapt from the food truck, pulling David along behind him like a large rag doll. "TAKE THAT, YOU CROCODILIAN FIEND!"

There was an immense crash as the food truck sailed through the air and neatly through the hole in the wall. The reptilian villain barely had time to turn around in surprise before he was flattened by a decrepit vehicle advertising macaroni and cheese.

When the heroes arrived moments later, they were astonished to find that the Lizard had been stopped and captured by leaving an entire food truck on top of his chest. The speedsters among them recognized the food truck as the same one that they had been pursuing for driving under the influence and speeding. Naturally, all of them were impressed that the mysterious hero who had captured the Lizard had also stopped the drunk driver at the same time.

* * *

"Let's never do that again." David said the next morning, upon waking up to find their dorm room littered with bags emblazoned with the golden arches.

"Do what?" Toshi groaned from where he was nursing a hangover. "I don't even remember what happened last night."

 **A/N: Don't drink and drive. Only All Might could do that and still manage to save the day... or the night. Anyways, I'll probably write these when I have the spare time, so which state do you want to see next?**


End file.
